Corre, corre corazón
by Dahia
Summary: Two Shot. Simplemente corre corazón, no dejes más y ve a donde desees. No puedo hacer que pierdas más tiempo por mí ni por lo que crece en mi ser. La rutina y la soledad son los únicos que pueden realmente destruir al amor
1. Corre, corre

_**¡Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Entiendo que las cosas pasan porque si y no tengo perdón de Dios (¿Cuántas veces habré dicho eso? :$). Ustedes leerán, estoy con la actualización de los fics y por mis oídos pasa la canción de "corre"de Jesse & Joy (espero que así se escriba), inspirándome para este two shot. **_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y quiero decir que esto es una crítica de los "workaholic". Como experiencia personal, no hay trabajo ni dinero más importante que la familia, así que a darse tiempo los unos a los otros ya que pueden arrepentirse del tiempo perdido.**_

_**¿Me regalan un review y me comentan si les gustó?**_

_**God bless you!**_

Se encontraba nuevamente en esa gran sala apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Esta vez no había necesidad de encender ni una sola luz. El sentimiento seguía tan presente como su realidad. Simplemente se acomodó mejor en la silla y se abrazó por el gran frío que poseía.

Nuevamente se encontraba sola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me miras diferente**_

_**Me abrazas y no siento tu calor**_

_**Te digo lo que siento**_

_**Me interrumpes y terminas la oración**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Esta noche tengo que trabajar hasta acabar, no puedo llegar. Lo pasamos para otro día"_

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje que apenas media hora había recibido. ¿Dónde quedaron los momentos de compañía de ese hombre que le juró amor eterno? Suspiró dolida y sin entender en qué momento todo se desbordó hasta llegar a esos casos.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?- Se limpió una lágrima escapista por el sentimiento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Siempre tienes la razón**_

_**Tu... libreto de siempre tan predecible**_

_**Ya... ya me lo se**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Salud!-

Todos los presentes brindaron por el gran acontecimiento. Uchiha's Corporation entraba nuevamente con un gran producto que eliminaría a la competencia. La sonrisa llena de triunfo estaba siendo observada por todo el público… mejor dicho, por casi todos.

Él, al no encontrar a su mujer, decidió caminar por la gran sala en su búsqueda, logrando identificar su curiosa melena rosada cercana al gran balcón. Se acercó a ella y le tomó del brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Te requiero a mi lado en la gran sala- preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta de la mirada llena de dolor. –No me gusta…-

-Necesitaba aire fresco- Le interrumpió con una leve sonrisa, intentando esconder la gran decepción de su ser. Pasaba más tiempo con su secretaria que con ella y en fiestas donde todo el mundo estaba observándole, era ella la que tenía que pasar tiempo con él.

-Espero que hayas tomado lo suficiente. Ven-

-Espera…- Ella intentó detenerse, pero no pudo ya que él siempre hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-No me montes otras de tus escenitas que me tienen tan harto. Vamos-

-Espera amor- Logró detenerle un momento y captar toda su atención. -¿no podemos separarnos un poco de la gente y…?-

-_¿…y darnos un tiempo a solas?_- La miró con sus ojos azabaches reprobatoriamente.

En cambio, Sakura simplemente suspiró como siempre. –Si-

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Ven, tenemos que ir con _nuestros_ invitados- la jaló suavemente evitando escuchar protesta y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban algunos inversionistas, su secretaria y su hermanastra con su marido.

-Muchas felicidades Sasuke, eres imparable- Naruto, mejor amigo de este y el esposo de Hinata Uchiha, le ofreció la mano para gratificarle.

-Hn, lo sé-

-¿Acaso mamá no te enseñó a hablar y ser humilde Sasuke?- Hinata le sonrió y miró a su cuñada. La sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Entendió sin palabras que Sakura de nuevo estaba desanimada por la actitud de su hermano. Desgraciadamente Sasuke era tan metódico con sus cosas que no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba perdiendo algo realmente importante…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**_

_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa noche simplemente había planeado una gran cena para decirle que le dijo el doctor con respecto a los resultados de sus estudios y compartir así esa gran felicidad buscada después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo él simplemente tenía cosas que hacer más importantes que estar con ella.

Llegó a la mansión después de esperar más de dos horas a Sasuke en su restaurante favorito y cansada, simplemente tomó un baño y se puso su pijama. Con el corazón en las manos, guardó el sobre de los resultados y se dirigió al estudio.

Esa vez, realmente ni un mensaje llegó. A él simplemente se le _olvidó_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿En qué había fallado? Estaba segura que no había hecho algo que molestara a Sasuke, ¿o sí? ¡Estaba tan confundida! Dentro de su disonante llanto, se juró que esta vez sería la última vez que derramaría lágrimas por él.

_Ahora tenía por quién luchar y requería de su fuerza para lograrlo._

-Mi bebé…- acarició su aún plano vientre.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**_

_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando llegó. Realmente estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era descansar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta dónde dejó su maletín. Subió las escaleras pesadamente y entró a su habitación. Intentó hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Sakura, sin embargo encontró la cama vacía.

Rodó los ojos hastiado y sin más salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo y se metió al estudio. La encontró perdidamente dormida en esa silla incómoda. ¿Por qué últimamente estaba ella tan rara? Ni siquiera podía llegar a casa y hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía ya que ahora tenía que cargarla nuevamente para acostarla. Sin más la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la arropo y se echó a su lado. Ya hablaría con ella después.

Esa actitud de Sakura estaba colmándole la paciencia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ya viví esta escena**_

_**Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no**_

_**Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta se quedó **_

_**Mi corazón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pasaron dos semanas y nada. Parecían dos extraños viviendo en el mismo techo. Apenas convivían los fines de semana ya que él _siempre_ estaba ocupado. Sakura ni siquiera había tenido la intensión de comentarle lo de su embarazo. Ya no tenía ganas simplemente.

Él en el trabajo y ella en la casa. ¿Pensaba Sasuke que el tener dinero y poder era importante? ¿No se daba cuenta que ella lo amaba sin sus millones? Si, dormían juntos y tenían intimidad, pero no como la de antes. De _hacer el amor_, pasaron a un simple y necesario _sexo_.

Su matrimonio había entrado en un punto muerto. No había avances ni retrocesos. Y desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo de su parte.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido**_

_**Ya no… no te queda bien**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! Entiende de una buena vez que no me meto con Karin ni con otra y jamás lo haría, ¡ok!-

-Lo que digas- y se dio media vuelta para dejarle solo.

Una nueva discusión salió cuando él llegó a altas horas de la noche oliendo a alcohol y mujer. Ella simplemente mencionó la palabra "hueles al perfume de tu adorada Karin" después de esperarle por largas y extenuantes horas, y desató todo.

Sasuke aventó su bebida en la pared, destrozando el fino vaso de cristal cortado al quedar solo. ¡Dios! Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza y jaló sus cabellos por exasperación. La situación estaba saliéndose de control por los estúpidos celos de Sakura. ¿Qué no veía todo el esfuerzo por darle todos los lujos y privilegios en los que vivía? ¡Era una mal agradecida! Si, llegó oliendo así pero jamás sería porque se metiera con esa zorra, más bien fue porque tuvo una junta importante para eliminar a la competencia y al ganar la contienda, fueron a festejar varios inversionistas con él. Obviamente Karin estuvo ahí y si, le coqueteó pero jamás le haría caso a una mujer como esa.

Simplemente él era un hombre casado.

Dejó que pasaran algunos minutos antes de salir a su habitación. Tenía que relajarse y hablar con ella para quitarle el mal entendido. ¡Si que esa mujer era extremadamente problemática! Con cierta molestia en su ser, entró con cierto sigilo para ver que estaba haciendo y encontró a Sakura en el piso.

-¡Sakura!- corrió a su lado y se agachó para apoyarla. Para esos momentos ella intentó apoyar sus brazos y así levantarse. Hasta eso tuvo suerte y logró hacerlo sin que Sasuke le ayudara.

-Ouch…- Sakura había tenido un mareo y realmente conoció el piso de cerca. Hasta eso tuvo la suficiente fuerza de quedarse de lado y así no golpearse. ¡Dios! Se espantó por el bebé.

-Levántate- Sasuke le ayudó y cuando ambos estuvieron de pié, ella intentó abrazarle y sentirse protegida, sin embargo él la tomó de los hombros alejándola de su ser.

-¿Sasuke?- ella le miró con dolor, observando como él la estudiaba minuciosamente. -¿Qué e…?-

-¡Dios Sakura! En verdad que eres tan descuidada. ¡Fíjate a la próxima!- Lo que Sasuke encontró, después de estudiar las posibles causas, fue que ella tenía desatado una agujeta y pensó erróneamente que lo había pisado. –Eres una tonta-

Y se alejó completamente cabreado. Se preocupó por ella a lo idiota.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**_

_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa noche había sido un pequeño cambio en su rutina. Sasuke después de un mes de distanciamiento, la invitó a cenar y después de una rica velada, la hizo suya como antes. Era ya el día siguiente y despertó Sakura primero por un tremendo mareo, generando que la visita al wáter fuera urgente. Después de que se aseó la boca, regresó a su cama.

En vedad que Sasuke era un hombre hermoso. Para sus treinta y dos años era tan galante y exitoso, pululando tanta sensualidad y masculinidad. Sonrió levemente y acercó su mano a su rostro.

Lastimosamente él la retiró bruscamente y se dio la media vuelta alejándose de ella.

Ante eso, Sakura se levantó y fue a sacar su tristeza al único lugar de la mansión que realmente le pertenecía: su jardín.

Cuando la oyó salir, Sasuke abrió los ojos y tomó su móvil para borrar el mensaje que acababa de llegarle de Nina, sintiéndose realmente culpable. Sakura realmente no merecía eso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**_

_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Eh?-

¿Qué estaban haciendo esas flores ahí? Simplemente no lo comprendía. Tenía dos semanas trabajando en la florería de su mejor amiga Ino y de pronto llegó la mensajería con semejante arreglo floral.

-¡Frentuda! Están realmente hermosas- Ino tomó el arreglo y lo dejó en su escritorio. –Sin duda Sasuke tiene un excelente gusto- Ino comentó completamente asombrada, en cambio Sakura las miró como si nada.

Realmente no le importaba ya. Descubrió a Sasuke saliendo de un restaurante con una despampanante rubia con una sonrisa llena de felicidad que alguna vez le perteneció a ella. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que no le dolió. Pensó que si algún día encontraba a Sasuke en un acto de adulterio se desmoronaría su mundo y si, tal vez hubiera sido así, sin embargo su bebé era su fuerza y si Sasuke ya no la requería, no había problema, ella tampoco lo necesitaba a él.

Al parecer la rutina y la distancia pudieron más contra el amor que ella sentía por él. Ahora ya no había nada.

-¡Toma!- Su rubia amiga le entregó una tarjeta pequeña. –Venía con las flores-

"_Te espero en la Roche esta noche. Tu Sasuke"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos**_

_**Ya…. ya me lo se**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En verdad que era masoquista. ¿Acaso no aprendía? Se rió de sí misma cuando se levantó de esa silla que le albergó por hora y media. ¡Si que era tonta como decía Sasuke! Nuevamente su _esposo_ le mandó un mensaje disculpándose de que no llegaría por cuestiones de trabajo. ¡Ha! Cómo no. Pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a su casa.

Pero esta vez no tendría la intensión de sufrir ni que Sasuke le amargara esa noche.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**_

_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Lo siento Sakura, no me esperé esa junta-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ella estaba cómodamente en la sala leyendo su libro y llegó Sasuke con un ramo de girasoles y su gran pretexto. Hasta eso esta vez no perdió el tiempo, ocupó su cerebro y simplemente se quedó en casa para disfrutar de su maravilloso bebé. Cantó, bailó y leyó un cuento mientras que escuchaba música clásica. Lo único que interrumpió tan bello momento fue su llamada disculpándose _nuevamente_. ¡Una verdadera rutina!

Él llegó cuatro horas tarde a su "cita". Hasta eso Sakura agradeció que el perfume de _esa_ mujer no estuviera en el ambiente.

-No importa- Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista. Estaba harta de todo eso.

-Te juro que no va a pasar de nuevo-

-…- Fue cuando le miró. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado el mismo discurso? –Lo sé, ya me lo habías prometido- Contestó con la voz neutra, demostrándole que realmente no le importaba. Él, en cambio, supo que la situación se le fue de las manos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad**_

_**Dedicarte un verso mas está de más**_

_**Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. Había regresado de ese pesado viaje de dos semanas con Nina, la esposa del dueño del nuevo socio mayoritario de la empresa. Realmente había sido una lucha muy extenuante y no sólo por lo económico que buscaba para la empresa, más bien por la pesadez personal. Sasuke se arrepintió de no llevarla al viaje ya que Barcelona hubiera sido un hermoso lugar para tener a Sakura a su lado y feliz, sin embargo estúpidamente no quería ninguna molestia o distracción en su trabajo. La última discusión que tuvo con ella realmente le dolió en el alma ya que no veía ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Cuando salió de su casa sólo podía pensar en qué manera podría pedir el perdón de su mujer por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que el trabajo no lo era todo.

Había notado que Sakura había cambiado y se lo estaba perdiendo.

¿Pensando que ella era una molestia? ¡Qué le había pasado por la cabeza, por Dios! Sin duda esa fue la prueba del mayor error de su vida. Corrió a casa para decirle a Sakura que había logrado repartir el trabajo de tal manera que podría pagar todo el tiempo perdido entre los dos, sin embargo ella no estaba.

Sus cosas habían desaparecido y solo encontró de ella esa solitaria carta sobre la mesa del vestíbulo junto con las rosas marchitas que había mandado comprar diez días atrás.

"_Sasuke,_

_Prometo no quitarte el poco tiempo que tienes libre._

_Creo que ninguno de los dos podíamos más con esto._

_Se feliz y encuentra lo que yo no te pude dar._

_Conocerás a tu hijo cuando tengas tiempo de hacerlo._

_Sakura"_

En el mismo sobre, estaba la prueba médica de hace tres meses, demostrando su embarazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**

**Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**C O N T I U A R Á**_


	2. Eras tú

_**Holaaaa!**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza, es sólo que no hayaba como darle término a este two shot. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Está inspirada en la canción "Eras tú" de un tal García :$ (la letra me la pasó una amiga mía y mi monstruo hizo acto de presencia para algunas ideas)**_

_**Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo pronto :D**_

* * *

><p>La obscuridad de la noche nunca había estado tan presente en toda su vida. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, marcando aún más el sentimiento de pérdida. Podía ver, con la penumbra, la mesita de centro con unas rosas marchitas y una de esas sillas clásicas que había colocado para trabajar en su habitación mientras la veía descansar con <em>esa <em>cobija blanca. Cuando entró por completo a su _refugio_, vislumbró que el gran tocador de caoba sólo albergaba sus pertenencias.

Ni siquiera tuvo que asomarse al vestidor. No había nada de _su_ mujer.

Sin más fuerzas, se sentó en la orilla de la amplia cama y sin siquiera pensarlo, colocó ambas manos en su nuca y acercó sus codos a sus rodillas. ¡Estaba completamente desolado! Un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su ser. ¿Qué había hecho?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**La constante sensación de que todo iría mejor**_

_**Aunque no tuviera explicación**_

_**Y ese tono casi azul que tenía toda la luz**_

_**Y el sutil toque de perfección**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

¡Qué había hecho! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del gran daño que había sembrado en la mujer que realmente le amó. De pronto, sintió que su mundo se desmoronó y lo peor de todo es que era consciente de que él fue el único culpable de lo sucedido. ¿En qué momento pensó que el trabajo lo era todo? ¡Dios! Era un reverendo _idiota…_

Él sólo la _quería_ de regreso, quería _amarla_ como lo merecía… sin embargo, ¿era demasiado tarde para hacerlo?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esa voz que me llegaba cuando estaba frente al mar**_

_**Que calmaba todo en mi interior**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se encontraba realmente decepcionado. Ni siquiera el gran logro que había tenido en la empresa había sido de orgullo para su padre. Le salió con un simple "Nada mal para venir de ti, sólo a la próxima busca a Itachi para que lo hagas mucho mejor…"

-Hn…- suspiró asqueado. ¿Acaso no podía ser él mismo ante los ojos de su padre? Se dejó caer en la blanca arena mientras que el aire fresco le pegaba dándole frescura. Simplemente quería estar solo.

-..eh, Hola, Sasuke-kun…-

Realmente dudó cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, y hubiera estado en la misma situación si no hubiera llegado cierta molesta pelirrosa colocándose a su lado con su reluciente cabello llamativo completamente suelto. ¿Qué rayos quería? ¡Estaba necesitado de soledad! Sólo esperaba que no se burlara de él como siempre lo hacía.

-Hn…- No era personal pero no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con _ella_.

-Sé que necesitas estar solo, pero quería decirte esto antes de que pase más tiempo…- Sakura cruzó los brazos en sus rodillas después de estar lo cercanamente posible. Lastimosamente la relación con el segundo hijo del mejor amigo de su padre nunca había sido buena, sin embargo el verlo tan desolado después de haber luchado tanto, hizo que naciera un nuevo sentimiento por él y así brindarle su apoyo. -…pero ese cabezota de tu hermano jamás pudo haber hecho lo que tú. Créeme si te digo que Itachi es un bruto para eso del negocio familiar-

-…- La miró sin decir nada, expresando con sus ojos bien abiertos el asombro que presentó. Nunca en su vida había escuchado palabras negativas de su hermano y ahora…

-¡En verdad! Ese flojo de Itachi lo único que quiere es ser pintor, ¿cómo cree tu padre que va a darte buenas ideas? ¡Itachi es un reverendo Idiota!- El comentario tan serio de la mujer le hizo generar una media sonrisa en tan serio rostro.

-Eres tan molesta- Le contestó sin pensarlo, ganándose una gran carcajada.

-¿No tienes nada nuevo que decir? Ya me lo habías dicho, tonto…-

Esa noche comenzó algo completamente nuevo para él ya que jamás se imaginó que con ella podría tener algo así: _**amistad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No estaban en mi imaginación**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las risas se escuchaban por todos lados y él los disfrutaba al máximo. ¿Cómo había pasado? Tenía ya nueve meses así y decidió que ese era el momento. Sakura no sólo era su mejor y única amiga, sino la mujer que logró mejorar su vida con su compañía, brindarle la seguridad que jamás creyó tener por esa _molesta_ y sobre todo, ella logró quitarle ese maldito sentimiento de vacío en todo su ser.

-Te pasas, Sasuke-kun- Comentó Sakura después de calmar su risa. –Estoy segura de que Naruto aceptará que tu padre controle sus salidas con Hinata. ¡Está tan tontamente enamorado que no le va a importar!-

-Eso le va a castrar más de lo que crees, ya que no podrá esconderse nuevamente con ella y hacer cositas "sucias"- Sasuke tomó más de su whisky mientras la miraba. Era ahora o nunca. –Sakura, dejemos de hablar de ese Dobe y de mi hermana. Tengo algo más importante que decir que sacar su desagradable vida sexual-

-¿Por eso tuvimos que venir al Roche?- Ella se acomodó mejor en su asiento mientras se deleitaba de su vino tinto -¿Desde cuándo el famoso Sasuke Uchiha tiene que venir a tan elegante restaurant para invitar a su _amiga_ ruidosa y nada formal? Eso, de lo que yo sé, es para tus conquistas-

-Ese es el problema Sa-ku-ra…- dejó su bebida en la mesa y apoyó los codos en ella, intentando acercarse a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella. Ante esa contestación, la chica abrió los ojos completamente asombrada. –Porque, ya no quiero ser un amigo más en tu larga lista-

-No te entiendo- Ella pudo hablar después de algunos segundos.

-Es algo fácil…- de una manera jamás visto en ella, él le sonrió después de tomarle la mano. -…ya que tú eres mi _gran molestia__**,**_ y te quiero sólo para mí- como no escuchó respuesta, simplemente sonrió. -¿No crees que es mejor que dejes de ser mi amiga para ser MI novia?-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú la que daba a este mundo este color**_

_**Eras tú**_

_**Con tu amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los mejores meses de su vida fueron después de ese "Si" estridoso lleno de amor. Sakura ahora no solo era suya en cuerpo y alma, sino que era desde esos momentos su prometida. Después de hacer el amor tan delicioso, regresando a su departamento huyendo de la molesta fiesta familiar, él tomó de la bolsa de su pantalón la cajita negra que estuvo cargando desde hace semanas.

Cuando se la mostró, logró sacarle nuevamente un _SI_ tan de ella.

Ahora estaba en la gran cama descansando después de quedarse con todas sus energías completamente satisfecho de haberse robado esa mujer tan especial. Gracias a Sakura no solo había podido crecer la empresa con sus grandes y extraños consejos, sino que él había crecido como persona. Dejó de percibir tanta soledad en todo su ser y era un hombre completo. Lo fue cuando él fue el poseedor de su primer beso (lo cual le sorprendió ya que era tan amiguera) y cuando la hizo mujer, supo que no podría vivir sin ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú ese brillo, ese resplandor**_

_**La gota de magia en este sabor**_

_**Eras tú, mi amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lastimosamente él rompió con esa magia. Poco a poco toda la conexión que ellos tenían, fue perdiéndose por el trabajo. Cuando la empresa aumentó de poderío y se expandió al extranjero, un año y medio de matrimonio, su tiempo se redujo a unas cuantas horas e inclusive le cancelaba todas las citas por cada junta laboral que se atravesaba entre ellos.

_"Esta noche tengo que trabajar hasta acabar, no puedo llegar. Lo pasamos para otro día"_ Le escribió rápidamente ya que estaba completamente ocupado con los nuevos inversionistas.

Y no solo eso, la noche cuando dio el anuncio del nuevo producto, ella estaba tan distante. Extrañaba que estuviera a su lado con sus logros y a la vez, se molestó rotundamente con ella por dejarle solo por todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo no podía culparla. Al final de cuentas él tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La total seguridad de que nada iba a fallar**_

_**De que no podíamos fracasar**_

_**Esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar**_

_**Ni en la más profunda oscuridad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Ya te dije que le menciones lo de la corbata- Sakura le comentó leyendo su libro. Estaban en la terraza disfrutando de un día "juntos", mientras él estaba en el ordenador redactando unos informes, ella le acompañaba con su nuevo libro. -¡Quítatela enfrente de todos y lograrás tu cometido!-

-Olvídalo, Kakashi no es de esos hombres-

-Bueno, luego no digas que no te recomendé que hacer. Al pobre Hatake se nota que odia toda formalidad y si le dices que se quite su detestada corbata, lo tendrás bajo tus pies-

-Lo pensaré…-

Últimamente no tenía porque escuchar sus consejos. Él podía solo con la empresa y lo había demostrado. Dos días antes lo comprobó con las palabras de aliento de su padre que por primera vez en su vida valoró su trabajo.

"_Ese es mi hijo… eres mi orgullo"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esa nueva cualidad de poder adivinar**_

_**Lo que es falso y lo que es verdad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Hola Sakura- Entró Sasuke al estudio después de buscar a su mujer por algunos minutos.

Sin embargo la mirada que le regaló no era para nada la esperada, al contrario.

-Oh…- Sakura suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantó de su cómo asiento para alejarse de él. Ahora menos que nunca necesitaba estar sola.

-¿Estás bien?- Al notar su reacción, Sasuke intentó acercarse a ella, pero lo detuvo. -¿Qué…?-

-No Sasuke, claro que no estoy bien. Hueles al perfume de tu adorada Karin y no estoy para eso- Ella ni siquiera se digno a mirarle. –No te me acerques-

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! Entiende de una buena vez que no me meto con Karin ni con otra y jamás lo haría, ¡ok!- Sintió una tremenda furia en su ser. ¡Rayos! Él estaba luchando para poder darle todos los lujos que estaba acostumbrada y le salía con eso.

-Lo que digas- y se dio media vuelta para dejarle solo.

Sasuke aventó su bebida en la pared, destrozando el fino vaso de cristal cortado al quedar solo. ¡Dios! Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza y jaló sus cabellos por exasperación. La situación estaba saliéndose de control por los estúpidos celos de Sakura.

¿Qué no veía todo el esfuerzo por darle todos los lujos y privilegios en los que vivía? ¡Era una mal agradecida! Si, llegó oliendo así pero jamás sería porque se metiera con esa zorra, más bien fue porque tuvo una junta importante para eliminar a la competencia y al ganar la contienda, fueron a festejar varios inversionistas con él. Obviamente Karin estuvo ahí y si, le coqueteó pero jamás le haría caso a una mujer como esa.

Simplemente él era un hombre casado.

Y por esa misma razón él decidió rescindir de sus servicios. Por nada del mundo permitiría que una mujer como esas aprovechara su situación para obtener algo. Amaba a Sakura y eso era todo para él…

Dejó que pasaran algunos minutos para tranquilizarse y así ir a su habitación. Tenía que relajarse y hablar con ella para quitarle el mal entendido. ¡Si que esa mujer era extremadamente problemática cuando se lo proponía! Con cierta molestia en su ser ya que le dolía la desconfianza que ella le tenía a sus sentimientos, entró con cierto sigilo para ver que estaba haciendo y encontró a Sakura en el piso.

-¡Sakura!- corrió a su lado y se agachó para apoyarla. Para esos momentos ella intentó apoyar sus brazos y así levantarse.

Sin embargo ella se levantó primero.

-Ouch…- Sakura se quejó levemente, haciendo que su preocupación aumentara considerablemente.

-Levántate- Sasuke le ayudó tomándola suavemente y cuando ambos estuvieron de pié, Sasuke buscó si se había lastimado. ¡Dios! Necesitaba corroborar que todo estaba bien.

-¿Sasuke?- Preguntó cuando él notó cierto detalle en sus pies. -¿Qué e…?-

-¡Dios Sakura! En verdad que eres tan descuidada. ¡Fíjate a la próxima!- Lo que Sasuke encontró, después de estudiar las posibles causas, fue que ella tenía desatado una agujeta causante de su absurda caída. –Eres una tonta-

Y se alejó completamente cabreado. Se preocupó por ella a lo idiota. ¡Dios! Había perdido tiempo valioso ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en el ordenador.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Han abandonado la ciudad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había sido muy bueno. Esa noche había podido tener un breake con su ajetreado trabajo y con ello invitar a Sakura a cenar y romper con esa rutina ya que realmente necesitaba sentirla suya de nuevo. La amó como su cuerpo se lo exigía y lo logró. Acabaron ambos exhaustos pero felices.

Sin embargo esa misma mañana, después de ver que Sakura se había levantado al baño, él tomó su móvil y encontró un mensaje de Nina indicándole que ayer se habían echado para atrás unos clientes importantes, destrozando el trabajo de meses. ¡Rayos! Si no hubiera faltado a esa junta la historia hubiera sido otra.

Cuando ella regresó a su lado e intentó acariciarle el rostro, él la rechazó por completo y dio media vuelta. Cuando la oyó salir, Sasuke abrió los ojos y tomó su móvil para borrar el mensaje que acababa de llegarle de Nina, sintiéndose realmente culpable. Sakura realmente no merecía eso. Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada y era la que pagaba los trastes rotos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú la que daba a este mundo ese color**_

_**Eras tú con tu amor**_

_**Eras tú ese brillo, ese resplandor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Lo siento Sr. Uchiha- Su nueva secretaria, Asusa, se retiró después de acomodarlas en la mesa recibidor.

Él simplemente no podía creer que Sakura le regresara el ramo de flores que ayer le había dado con tanto esmero. Sabía que ella estaba trabajando con la loca Yamanaka y por eso le hizo llegar un arreglo de sus flores favoritas como disculpa a sus cancelaciones y ahora las tenía de regreso. Suspiró completamente frustrado ya que ayer sí quería llegar con ella y cenar. ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza femenina? Desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba cambiando y no lo estaba incluyendo a él…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La gota de magia en este sabor**_

_**Eras tú, mi amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Lo siento Sakura, no me esperé esa junta-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Lastimosamente la empresa se entrometía con lo que más quería y no podía pararla. Ella estaba cómodamente en la sala leyendo su libro y él entró al cuarto con un ramo de girasoles completamente culpable. Al llegar al restaurante le indicaron que ella no se había presentado, llenando a su ser de arrepentimiento ya que llegó cuatro horas tarde a su "cita"… como siempre.

-No importa- Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista.

¡Que lo mirase! ¿Por qué ya no veía esos ojos llenos de amor que tanto necesitaba? ¡Por qué no quería verlo! -Te juro que no va a pasar de nuevo-

-…- Fue cuando le miró. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho el mismo discurso? La respuesta se la dieron esos ojos esmeralda que ya no reflejaban nada. –Lo sé, ya me lo habías prometido- Contestó con la voz neutra, demostrándole que realmente no le importaba. Él, en cambio, supo que la situación se le fue de las manos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú, mi amor**_

_**Eras tú, mi amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Simplemente estaba completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría. Tenía ya cuatro días en Barcelona y no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. Estaba preocupado ya que en la última pelea que tuvieron antes de que él saliera de viaje, notó realmente que a ella ya no le afectaba su lejanía, además de que ella definitivamente había cambiado y ni siquiera lo estaba invitando a disfrutarlo.

Sin dejar de pensar en su mujer, su mirada chocó con Kakashi. Ese hombre estaba con una mirada de malos amigos y se notaba que se encontraba tan harto como él. Le analizó por algunos minutos y como por arte de magia, entendió lo que dijo Sakura tiempo atrás.

Ese hombre estaba juegue y juegue con su horrible corbata negra denotando inconformidad.

-¿Por qué no te lo quitas?- La voz de Sasuke interrumpió la gran explicación de uno de los inversionistas. –Es más…- Se levantó obteniendo todas las miradas asombradas y sin más dejó su saco en la silla y literalmente la corbata la dejó en el piso. Inmediatamente miró a Kakashi, quien mostraba una gran risa bajo su máscara. -¿Mejor?-

-¡Mucho mejor!- Le contestó el peligris y con ello todos les siguieron.

Algunas horas después Sasuke salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin duda que tenía que regresar a casa. Estaba completamente satisfecho. ¿Por qué rayos no le hizo caso a Sakura? ¡Tenía tanta razón! Ella volvió a ganarle por su manera de ser. Intentó llamarla pero al no encontrarla en casa, decidió descansar mientras planeaba la manera de pedirle perdón y salir con ella a tan bello lugar en unas vacaciones realmente grande. Esta vez no haría nada sin ella, trabajaría para disminuir el tiempo en Barcelona y regresar a su lado.

Sakura era su todo, su mundo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú ese brillo, ese resplandor**_

_**La gota de magia en este sabor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el mismo sobre, estaba la prueba médica de hace tres meses, demostrando su embarazo.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¡Eso era! ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta! Ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarla y pedirle perdón. Demostrarle que era el hombre que conoció y que la amaba con toda el alma. Sin embargo, no sabía en dónde buscarla. Sakura tenía familia en Italia, Alemania y Países Bajos…

Buscó entre las opciones que tenía: sabía perfectamente que sus suegros estaban en la India en un viaje de "reencuentro" y no iría con ellos para no interrumpir tan buen momento. Sasori, el hermano mayor de su mujer, tenía un matrimonio recién formado y, aunque vivía en la hermosa ciudad de Breda en Los Paises Bajos, dudaba que ella deseara interrumpir el "año de miel".

Le seguía Deidara. Ese hijo de la fregada aún no asimilaba su matrimonio ya que le odiaba con el alma y si, podría recibirla gustosamente para negarle completamente el acceso a ella… ¡No podía permitirlo!

Y por último estaba Gaara. ¡Hn! Era mejor pensar que no estaba con él ya que sería su muerte.

Sin embargo el estar sin ella era estar muerto, por lo que tendría que enfrentarse a cualquiera con tal de recuperar a su mujer.

-¡Dios!- Se levantó de la cama y sin más tomó del vestidor una pequeña maleta y guardó un poco de ropa, acomodó una bufanda que ella le había tejido y salió volado hacia el aeropuerto. No le importaría viajar por todo el mundo con tal de encontrarla.

-…- Estando en su Volvo a veinte minutos de su casa, comenzaron las molestas y ruidosas llamadas que no quiso contestar. Primero fue Hinata, después su madre y al último Naruto. El último fue tan insistente que no tuvo que otra que contestar sin ganas. –Que quieres, estoy ocupado-

-Hasta que te dignas en contestar Idiota…-

-Si me llamas para eso…-

-¡No! Claro que no tonto. Regresa a tu casa inmediatamente, tenemos que hablar-

-No-

-¡Vamos Baka! Regresa a tu casa, piensa las cosas bien y mañana sales en el primer vuelo para encontrar a Sakura- hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar ya que supo que le dio al clavo. –Así no vas a dar con ella, te lo aseguro-

-¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?-

-Si- Con sutil comentario, el azabache se detuvo frenéticamente, obteniendo un sinfín de sonidos ofensivos.

-¡¿Dónde está?-

-No te diré hasta que llegues a tu casa. No la friegues más, ya fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para provocar todo esto. Por primera vez en tu estúpida vida, hazme caso.-

-Hn- Rodó los ojos desesperado. ¡Tenía que verla!

-Ve a casa. Prometo que te marcaré en veinte minutos, pero si no estás… jamás te diré dónde se encuentra-

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó dando media vuelta.

-Bien, muy tranquila... y embarazada-

-…-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú, mi amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le sudaban las manos y sus nervios crecían conforme pasaban los minutos. Sasuke tenía entre sus manos girasoles y el amor que sentía por ella.

Caminó por el gran pasillo de la casa de su hermana Hinata que conectaba el ala norte con el Este. ¿Qué pasaría ahora en adelante? No estaba seguro, pero eso sí, lo único que le rogaba a Dios es que su mujer le perdonara ya que esas dos semanas estando solo sin ella en esa casa era mortal. Naruto habló con él y le comentó que su Sakura estaba desde el día siguiente que se fue a Barcelona y que no deseaba verle ni nada por el estilo.

Tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

-¡Oh Hinata! Est…- Sakura volteó rápidamente después de escuchar la puerta, pensando erróneamente que su querida cuñada venía a checarle su tejido. Se quedó sin habla al presenciar semejante hombre junto con su olor realmente enajenante. Fue cierto que su lejanía y la rutina mató gran parte del amor que sentía por él, no obstante cómo odiar a ese hombre si le había regalado lo más hermoso que a una mujer le podría pasar, el embarazo.

Sin embargo consciente de su alrededor, esta vez no se la pondría nada fácil, ya no.

Por algunos minutos ninguno rompió el silencio. Por un lado Sasuke no encontró en su mirada algo que le indicara que había tiempo para él… y ella no sabía que decirle. Lo que tenía que decir, lo había hecho en la carta.

-Yo…- hasta eso fue él quien se aventuró. -…lo siento-

-…-

-Créeme, por favor-

¿Qué tenía que hacer? El verle ahí buscándola con el ramo de esos hermosos girasoles no le hizo gran eco. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar que hacer con su matrimonio. –Yo…-

-Te amo- él lo soltó acercándose a ella. Como respuesta Sakura se alejó.

-Yo… yo no sé que siento por ti Sasuke- la voz quebrantada de la mujer le acongojó el corazón a Sasuke, quien de igual manera tenía los ojos cristalinos. –Ya no te amo…-

-Lo sé Sakura, sin embargo sé que podemos seguir adelante con nuestro matrimonio-

-No Sasuke. Tu trabajo lo es todo y no puedo esperarte, ya no-

-Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me dejes…-

-Sasuke…-

-Esta vez será diferente… no cometo dos veces el mismo error, lo sabes.- Se acercó a ella sin dejar de verla, notando como ese vientre se mostraba triunfante a través de esa blusa. ¡Dios! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Tenía que recuperarlos a los dos! –Dime qué quieres que haga, juro que lo cumpliré al pie de la letra…- Cuando dijo eso las lágrimas de Sakura bañaron sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir el peor de los miserables. Cuánto daño le hizo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. -…pondré horarios y derogaré trabajo… es más dejaré la empresa y…-

-Sasuke, quiero el divorcio-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú, mi amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Salud!-

Todos brindaron en unísono ante la felicidad más grande de Sakura. Sakumo tenía ya seis meses de nacido y ese día celebraron su bautizo. Toda la familia estaba presente disfrutando de ese gran evento y no podía pedir más. Risas, abrazos y un sinfín de agarradas de mejillas fueron regalos para ese pequeño ser que amaba con todo el corazón.

Pasando la comida tuvo que alejarse un poco de todos ya que su pequeñito requería un cambio de pañal. Así que fue cuidadosamente al baño más cercano.

-Se ven muy guapos- La voz de ese hombre le hizo sacar una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Él la siguió y disfrutó como ella atendía tan cariñosamente al bebé.

-Muchas gracias, tu también- Ella se acercó al recién llegado con Sakumo en brazos, quien tenía una cajita blanca con un moño rojo.

-Te tenemos un regalo, esperamos que te guste-

-No era necesario-

–Creo que te lo debemos por todo lo que nos has dado-

-No me debes nada Sakura, al contrario, soy yo el que te debe mucho- él se acercó de igual manera y tomó tanto a su hijo como el regalo. -¿Qué es, pequeño Sakumo?-

El pequeño con ojos verdes pero cabello como el ébano simplemente le sonrió antes de esconder su pequeña cabecita entre su cuello.

-Lo sabrás hasta que lo abras, bobo-

-¡Hey! No me digas así enfrente del bebé. Vas a lograr que nuestro hijo me pierda respeto desde niño y no es justo-

-Sasuke, eres un exagerado.- Sakura rodó los ojos mientras que Sasuke acomodó mejor a su pequeño para tener acceso a esa cajita. –Además, dudo que tenga algo de respeto en el momento en que te vea peleando con el niñazo de Naruto… ¡ambos parecen niños pequeños! Si no hubiera sido por el mareo de Hinata y su aviso de "Estoy embarazada, atiéndeme", seguirían discutiendo por nada-

Ante la carcajada de Sakura, él se ruborizó tenuemente y decidió mirar otro punto completamente diferente. Tenía tanta razón… ¡pero el Dobe tuvo la culpa! Se burló de él por ser padre soltero. No es algo que le gustara, sin embargo Sakura le pidió eso para darse el tiempo y volverse a conquistar.

Esta vez la convencería de que no pueden estar separados y por esa razón traía nuevamente ese anillo que le perteneció a su madre y buscar volver a convertirla en la Sra. Uchiha. En estos meses logró acomodar su tiempo y el de su hogar para disfrutar tanto el embarazo de Sakura como el nacimiento de Sakumo. Lastimosamente no vivieron bajo el mismo techo, pero buscaba compensar ese tiempo después, lo importante era ser una familia de verdad y como debió de haber sido desde el principio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a abrirla ahorita o quieres esperarte a que todos los invitados se vayan?- La ojiverde sólo veía como ese hombre de hielo para los demás, debatía entre abrirla o no, en que si debía de robarle un beso o continuar como si nada en la fiesta.

-¡BAAAAAAHH!- El pequeño Sakumo no tenía los mismos planes que sus padres ya que este se acomodó tan rico en el hombro de su padre que decidió dormirse un ratito. Bostezó lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos adultos se miraran, sonrieran cómplices y se adentraran a la casa para acomodar a su mayor tesoro en su camita.

Caminaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía y cuando acomodaron a su primogénito, desviaron su camino hacia el gran jardín de Sakura. Hasta eso él cumplió su palabra y cuidó él mismo de ese espacio esperando algún día que ella decidiera regresar con él y ayudarle a la causa.

-Sakura yo…- antes de que otra cosa pasara, él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la acercó a él para robarle un beso. Ella lo respondió gustosa. -…quiero decirte que…-

-Espera Sasuke- ella le detuvo colocando sus manos en su boca. Inmediatamente le abrazó colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. –Antes que lo digas, quiero decirte dos cosas: primero tienes que abrir la cajita que te di para que me des una respuesta pronta… y segundo, ¿te comenté que traigo toda mi ropa nueva?-

-¿En serio es nueva? Pues te queda de maravilla-

-¡Si!- Se alejó de él y le mostró su vestido. -¿Te gusta?-

-Mucho-

-Pues… yo creo que lo que hay debajo de este te va a encantar aún más…- Le miró con una sonrisa ruborizada. Inmediatamente le volvió a dar la cajita blanca. –Ábrela y me dices lo que piensas… no necesito que me respondas ahora, puedo esperar-

-¿Eh?- Ahora sí necesitaba saber que tenía esa cajita.

Cuando la abrió, su corazón latió fuertemente. Inmediatamente la buscó con la mirada y encontró un rubor más grande que el que tenía.

-Sakura…-

-Te amo Sasuke, más que antes y nunca podré cambiar ese sentimiento hacia ti. Estos meses me has demostrado que realmente me quieres a tu lado y ahora con Sakumo, no quiero estar lejos de ti… con ese anillo que nos perteneció hace tiempo, ¿aceptas ser mi esposo de nuevo?-

Esa era la futura Sakura Uchiha, su mujer, su amiga, su todo…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eras tú…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
